


Testing stuff out + oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, just click away, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Was originally gonna be a Flumptober thing, but that FLUMPED (get it?) And I only wrote one chapter fully. Got a quarter through chapter 2 and haven't touched it since mid month so wHOOPS.Anyhoo, this is here to test things and show some of my works and uncompleted ones too.May end it at a test, and have short stories for something else but eh.Anyhoo, with that out of the way continue reading!(Some characters shown belong to a friend or a few friends of mine, I do not claim their ocs and whomever was used or mentioned will be put at the bottom notes and who they respectively belong to. If said friend of mine doesn't have an internet name, I will use their initials.)





	1. Chapter 1

"May I have this dance?" An all too familiar voice asked from the corner of the near empty room.

Looking up at the warm and sweet face that (name 1) could never forget. (Name 2s) hand was stretched in their direction. The gesture was a sweet one, simple, but sweet. Extending their own hand to meet the others in perfect sync, (name 2) dragged (name 1) onto the empty dance floor immediately.

(Name 1) had no clue what kind of dance it was, if it was the Waltz a Foxtrot or whatever other dance was out there. All they knew was that their hands shook with nervousness.

Far too scared to ask their dance partner for what kind of dance, (name 1) just sort of stood there limply with those dastardly shakey hands.

Hoping their partner would brush it off and not notice, (name 1) joined them hand in hand completely. The gods, however, were not on their side. (Name 1s) nerves got the best of them and couldn't keep still for very long.

'So much for a nice dance' (name 1) thought to themself. '(Name 2) might as well leave right now since I'm obviously gonna ruin their fun.'

"Are you okay?" (Name 2) asked with slight worry etched in their tone. Clearly (name 2) did worry for (name 1).

"I'm fine.." (name 1) mumbled incoherently. 'Maybe they'll give up and leave me to my stupid nerves.'

"You're clearly nervous," (name 2 laughed) "here, it's not as complicated as you make it out to be."

(Name 2) led them both out out to the middle of the floor. With newfound courage, (name 1s) hands no longer shook as bad.


	2. Unfinished practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was to be a short story but I have not finished.

Loud noises encased the surroundings of a small crater in the dirt. A loud 'boom' could be heard in the distance as creatures seemed to be falling from the heavens.

A grumbling figure could be seen stirring, their fox-like appearance beat up and raggedy. With much restraint on their muscles part, the creature got up and shook its head and body from side to side. Groaning, they sat up and opened their loopy and bloodshot eyes.

Pupils dilating for a quick second, they looked around for any other forms of life. To their amusement, the nearest creature happened to be one of the most annoying in all the cosmos; a Chimera.

Gods they could really get under ones skin without intent, not as bad as imps or other demonic creatures.

Without even a second thought they headed off in the complete opposite direction from the monstrosity of a beast.

Unknowing of what direction they went, for their eyes stung like a Hornets nest and watered to the point of dehydration. Diluted in eyesight and numb in touch, the creature had to rely on what they heard through softly ringing ears and scratched up-stuffy nostrils.

\--

After a bit of wandering around in random directions, the bland and dusty field turned into more of a condensed meadow, forestey trees nearby. Although thin and spread out, from what could be seen they clustered together the farther one went in.

The soft and grassy meadow seemed near barren aside from the small prey rummaging around and burrowing through the soft earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still good and thinking about continuing or rewriting and continuing.


	3. Unfinished short

The shadows held many secrets, many feigning, many deceiving. Although, one was for certain, the creature whom lay beyond that you can see is one you cannot trust.

But, with much interest, those who dared to see what was beyond the beyond ended up like those before; dead.

Nothing but death loomed in those shadows of the forest. The scent of death, the sight of blood in the stream trickling from a small stone barricade. 

It never worked, those who first sought to see what was taking the prey faced a deceiving death. Nobody knows who has done it, or what has. All that is known are slight scorch and frosty marks. 

The eery quiet of those woods was unnerving. Children, from such a young age, are warned to stay away. They are told, if they don't, that who wanders the woods would snatch them, it's for the taking. 

It. That was a general stretch for what lied beyond. No one knew if it was something, for the ultimate fear struck them constantly. 

Even the grand elder did not know, the wood of the skull worn atop his head rung in the wind as rain drops hit the hollow surface. The antlers growing on his head come itching as he walked forward to address his people of news. 

The ringing building up in his ears became overwhelming, taking a quick stop under a waisting tree to clear his head. The thoughts raged, the slight rain from the branch tops were not helping by hitting the wooden skull. 

Taking off the symbol of great status in the clan, picking up water in the already dampened fur of his paws as he did so.

The skull was old, long before the clans time. It never rot, even if wet, but many scars lay on it. That was normal. A deep scar, cracking farther each generation, lay through the right eye. 

Thoughts wavered to old memories, letting his only relative left alive at this point, wear it when she was a child. Gods, that old memory brought a smile to his face, clearing his mind more than needed. 

Getting back up, the rapidly aging bones of his near creeking as he stood. His speech to his clan is important, telling them of the forest. Not too much has happened, but enough to warn. 

Sightings of strange activity have been noted. Less animals are showing up there, bits of orange fur have been found as well. This news is sure to alarm everyone. 

Gods, this has all been a burden on him. Like extra weight on top of his normal duties have been added to his sholders. The slouched posture didn't help much either. 

Straightening out the imposed posture, he quickly put the wooden skull back on his head. A difficult task through antlers and overly large ears, but nothing too terrible. 

Taking, slow, long strides he walked over to where he would call for his people. 

The rain falling down a bit heavier now, wind picking up, didn't help. His tail swayed in the wind, but keeping its normal outstretched stance as usual. 

The feather-like pattern on the end of his tail glistend in the rain. It's something that runs in his family. Those before him had it, and now those with and after him have or had it. 

Nearing the stone he would address the clan from, he spotted some movement in the nearby woods. Maybe later he would send some of their elite's to check it out later. For now he must focus on the task at hand. 

Continuously walking through puddles on the worn out path, embedded with water-filled paw prints through the generations. Soon enough the wind started to pick up, tail and cloak swaying as the trees do in the heavy winds. 

His ears faltered in the large gust that hit, fur fluffing. Maybe he would have to postpone everything and have his tribe stay indoors this evening. But of course, children love this weather so they will want to be playing in it. Even his own adult family would want to. 

Chuckling lightly, he decided to only announce staying inside to ride out the harsh weather this season had to offer at the coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy and pasted over from wattpad. Its old from mid 2019 so it's not my best of works but I'm still proud. It was originally going to be a tester for a possible series but I never finished it. It's close to being done at past 720 words. My usual goal for shorts on WP is 1000 words so it's very close. but for now it's a wip.


	4. Old practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this over a year ago so it's a bit bad-

The claws of an unknown beast graze the dew-filled grass lightly as it tred on towards the dead grass of the already Plagued land nearest a small city owned by foul humans 

The creature took flight once it neared the indefinite boarder between the wet green grass and the dry scourged ground. 

The wind barely had an effect on the boney creatures wings. It's almost a miracle how it was able to be airborne, saying as it was all bone with plate on it. 

The plate barely slowed it down though, so that wasn't much of a worry. Other's like it that have only recently been slaughtered by the arrows of those who use a bow, or landed and Gouls picked them off in large packs. All in all, once they have been brought back to life, their wings still have feathers as well as their bones are white as fresh snow in Icecrown.

As for others, Dragons have been brought back from the ambush or massacre they had to face. Once brought back, some of their souls remain restless, eager for a mortal to come around and slay them so they can finally be free of his reign. 

But that's all over now. He is gone. Slain by many mortals. Only to be finished off by a human of the Light. The Light. What a horrible thing to happen in the reigns of his rule. He led us in the words of the Unholy. The Ungodly. He led us through it all. But of course. As all things come to an end, his time did as well. Only to be replaced by a mortal. 

Our new ruler wasn't quite the best, but helped us. We accepted him. Now it was the time to patrol old territory that was once destroyed by the Scourge. 

Once the area was spotted, it was time to land. Swiftly and silently, the creature landed on the hard ground. Hasn't rained since the last time something was fought out here. But that was years ago. As of right now the ground is starting to sturr slowly. It's upsetting a lot of mortal beings, but us undead being too proud of ourselves take no note. 

The dry grass crunched underclaw, not a very nice noise unlike gravel underclaw instead. The ground felt much more dry as dirt stirred and cracked in piece's. Just like the thousands of soul's lost to our former ruler. 

But he was merely a pawn in this great war. A war that will go on for a great while. A war not to end until the world is destroyed in the remains of Old Gods. 

But all that aside, the ground started to shake as in the distance the earth started to collapse into itself slowly. Soon enough it stopped, only for an eery roar to escape from the depths of the ground. 

Startled, the creature let out a terrified shriek out of it's hooked beak. It took to the sky, trying to find where the small area camp was set up was. In a failed attempt to find it, the creature landed on a small plateau. The beating of large wings could be heard above. 

Having no direct eyes, the small boney creature looked up. Regretting it. Up there in the sky was a large firey dragon, scales reinforce with large plate. Fire spreading to all flammable resources it could. Within' the flap of its wing, most of the dry grass down below was set ablaze. 

The flames rose in a quick outburst, small embers making it's way to the creatures claws. It took a step back, terrified at what would happen.

Embers of red were no good to the undead, blue flames were perfered with them. The Frostbrood's didn't have such a hot experience with red flames. . . so we got rid of them for good. Although as of right now a story of that kind isn't such a good idea. 

The flames were spreading upwards as the dragon headed towards some random place it could perch comfortably. That direction happened to be in the way of a forest. 

It's common knowledge -even for someone who doesn't have a brain anymore- that fire and forest don't go well together. 

Thoughts were broken as flames came closer to the plateau. Seeing as mostly roots and sprouts came up to a grassy plateau, that wasn't a good sinerio. Yet again, is anything good?

No, nothing is ever good. Good is a word that others use as a form of 'it's decent'. Good, no, this is no good. The flames had spread close to it now, nearing it's boney claws. 

Now you may be wondering, 'well why won't it just fly?' Let me answer that. The creature was in fright, unable to flee, stuck in place, not moving a socket. 

The fire arose in a quick burst of hot air. The creature felt it. The immense pressure of the flames were overwhelming. 

With as much oxygen available in the air, the fire cought and spread as quick as it could. 

In the distance, more flames arose. Bigger. Hotter. Stronger this time. The forest had set fire. The flamed forest spread faster than in the dead grass. 

Yeah, it was wet, but the agonizing heat had the water drenched in the trees evaporate forming clouds slowly in the sky. 

The sky. The sky, the sky is what was above head. The sky had alot. Clouds, oxygen, smoke. . . Smoke! The creature looked down, only to see its claws burning from the flames that touched it. 

In fear and pain, it flapped it's bare wings. No such use to the fire going out. Instead it grew. It grew to an odd hight for it burning dead grass. 

In defeat, the creature sat down. It's pelvis hitting the ground with a small thud. The flames were pushed back for a moment, only to come back to the creature faster than before. 

The flames had started to climb up its bones. The creature didn't care though. It didn't care about it's undead life. No creature did. The undead mortals who did kinda care just used it to ride. 

Not even the frostbrood siblings cared. It's own kind were brain dead. Literally. The creature was the only one who still understood everything. Anything. 

The flames consumed it's skeleton. In agony, it lay down. The flames engulfed it's body, bone slowly melting. 

It's soul, once restless at a point, released itself from the dead sack of flaming bones. 

'Finally. . . Free.' It thought. 

It's thoughts were cut short as it's soul slowly disappeared into thin air. Thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in the prime of my WoW days so yeahhhhhhh.  
By this time I still had a DK so o got some insperation from the starting zone and the ebon blade gryphon.  
Yeah it's a bit cringy but smaller me didn't care and loved it.
> 
> It was also from a time that the after world in the game wasnt explained too well to me at least so the depiction is inaccurate at this time. Might rewrite later with more accuracy. Probably after leveling through shadowlands when it launches.

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad and was originally made for the combination of fluff and whumptober.  
Please dont come here again.


End file.
